MECH-X4 (character)
is a main character in MECH-X4. He is a giant 150-foot robot created by Leo Mendel . He is mysteriously awaken by the technopathic talent of Ryan. Powers and Abilities *'Technopathic Bond': MECH has a bond with the technopath Ryan Walker which allows Ryan to control MECH's movements and attacks. *'Super Strength': Due to his enhanced size MECH has strength which allows him to easily lift objects such as dumpsters and pushing off giant monsters with limited effort. *'Flight/Leaping': MECH has the ability to fly, using two rockets attached to his back, he can also leap very far distances. *'Signal Frequency': In Let's Get Our Robot Back!, it was revealed that MECH emits a tracking signal on a secret frequency so that it can be tracked down if ever captured. *'Submarine mode': This allows MECH to travel underwater and sustain the pilots for longer than 20 minutes, longer than without the sub mode. *'Stealth Mode': used in Let's End This! Part One this shields MECH from radar and creates a holographic field that hides it from view. * Weapons: MECH has a large variety of extremely advanced technology and weapons. ** Plasma Punch: MECH has a extremely strong mechanical fist which is capable of destroying monsters easily. Spyder has described this as a "boss level weapon." ** Plasma Axe: MECH has a axe with a plasma blade attached to his arm. It is capable of tearing through monsters and is a great offensive weapon. ** Plasma Cannon: MECH's arm can transform into a cannon, which fires powerful blasts of plasma energy. However, it takes some good aim and once it's shot, it takes sometime to reload. ** Force Field: 'MECH has a force field of blue energy with an X symbol on it. Its appearance looks similar to the bounce belt's own force field, as well as its reflective abilities. ** '''Shoulder Missiles: '''MECH has a set of missiles on its shoulders. Most of the time they do little damage on monsters, but they're quite effective on handling humans and can creating a temporary distraction. They have been shown to have different levels of intensity. As shown in Let's destroy some ooze! Syder can select ' 10 boss level missles '. These were capable of easily destroying Bay city high, but were intended for the wasp monster. ** '''Grappling Grip: '''This fires the left arm as a grappling hook, attaching itself to hard to reach monsters and drawing them in for an easier attack. ** ' Lasers: ' In the first episode it was, Spyder mentioned lasers as he waw searching MECH's weapons list ** '''X Weapon: '''This weapon was created by Harris and is MECH's most powerful weapon. It's capable of firing a powerful beam of energy from the MECH's X-symbol on its chest. It's also MECH's most draining weapon, as it sucks power from both the thrusters and the shoulder rockets, forming a giant X of red electricity over the chest. **'Drill: This is a giant drill attached to the cannon arm capable of quickly tunneling though the ground. It's also capable of severely harming monsters. Rooms Mech X4 is equipped with multiple rooms within its interior to act as base of operations when not in use. * Lab: '''The robot is equipped with a fully stocked lab capable of preforming standard examinations and experiments. * '''Control Room/Main Room: '''This room is where the team operates the robot and where Ryan can control it. * '''Lounge/Hangout: '''This is where the team rests after a battle and often comes to hangout. * '''Infirmary: The robot has a fully equipped infirmary capable of repairing minor injuries and preforming biometric scans. Relationships Friends Ryan Walker MECH is able to bond with Ryan which allows him to control his movements. Trivia * MECH was created by a mysterious genius, who is later revealed to be Leo Mendel. * MECH resides inside of an Abandoned Ferry in a junk yard. * Godfrey, a news reporter, hates him and constantly says he is a threat to Bay City. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Non-Human Category:Machinery Category:Main Characters Category:Inventions Category:Male Characters Category:2016 Category:Mech-X4 Category:Bay City Category:Heroes Category:Season 1